Out to the Ball Game
by Lionus
Summary: It wasn't the gloriously over-salted peanuts or overpriced hotdogs he swore he could live off of, it was the faded ball cap and a band of freckles hiding under the brim that kept him coming back again and again.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or that one baseball song.

* * *

><p>Her shirt was bright red, proudly proclaiming Magnolia's name across the front, but what caught his attention was the number of his cousin's jersey stretched across her back as she leaned forward to cheer.<p>

He didn't know whether to offer his sympathies for her being stuck with whatever number was left at the t-shirt stands or to question when he had missed the day his younger cousin had become so genuinely popular.

_'The Underdog of Magnolia'_ was the title given to him by a local paper just a year ago when Natsu got plucked out of the little leagues. Gajeel scoffed at the memory, Natsu had been anything _but_ an underdog- that firecracker came out swinging no matter what situation he was slingshot into.

When the girl beside him looked in his direction, easily catching a package of peanuts tossed from the other side of their aisle, he caught a glimpse of a band of freckles from under the brim of her hat. Scattered across her nose in a way the was only youthful; the way she held her herself anything but.

The hat was a little worse for wear and looked like it had actually been bleached by accident. Its age was in stark contrast with her features, but now that he was looking at it, he _knew_ that hat. Whatever her story was, it had to be a damn good one for her to be donning _his_ cousin's old baseball cap. The thing was way past its glory days and as familiar to his family as the its owner's name.

Before he could even think to stop himself, Gajeel leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on his knees as he angled his head to catch her eyes from under the hat.

"You know Natsu?"

She blinked a few times, flinching when the crack of the bat against the cowhide caught her off guard. "Wh-what?"

"Dragneel. Yer wearin' his number and his old hat. How do you know 'im?"

A plethora of emotions passed along the wide band of freckles and her thin brows. Her eyes darted back and forth unwaveringly over his own features, until they stilled and branded him with confused defense. "I'm not sure who you are, but you've obviously done your homework to know it's _his_ hat. If you're looking for information, you've come to the wrong place."

Gajeel snorted and he offered her his hand. "Believe me, I could fill my own book with how much I know about that one. Gajeel Redfox, cousin of the _underdog_."

Even with the sun beating down on them and the shadow of her hat, he still caught the faint blush fanning her cheeks. "Right, Lucy said you'd probably be here. She forgot to mention what you look like."

"Know Heartfilia too?"

She laughed and pulled her hat off, revealing a head of thick, blue hair before she adjusted the hat to wear it backwards. She offered her hand and potent sunshine in her smile and a small part of him wondered how Natsu- as oblivious he was- somehow left _her_ out when he gave Gajeel the play-by-play of his life events.

"Levy McGarden, best friend of Lucy's and old classmate forward slash friend of Natsu's."

Gajeel took Levy's hand in his and marveled at the feel of her much tinier one in his. The calluses on his fingertips caught on the smooth pads of her own trim, fingers and he was mildly embarrassed. She showed no sign of being bothered by it though.

"So, uh, how'd you wind up with the hat? Hardly ever saw him without it, especially after he started this." Gajeel ticked his head toward the diamond just as the crowd cheered uproariously.

Levy smoothed a hand back over the top of the hat, causing her eyes to crinkle as she smiled. "It's opening day and Lucy had other _seating arrangements_. Natsu insisted that it only worked with someone who actually sat in with the crowd."

He snorted and sat back in his seat, laying his foot up on his other knee. "I _knew_ he had kept that thing as a token."

She went wide-eyed and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, you can't tell him I told you that! I didn't even know until last night when he gave me the cap for today."

"_Tch_, that's ridiculous. Never let me wear the damn thing and yet, he's bribed me into accepting his opening day tickets ever since his first year."

"He said you'd say that- mentioned something about you being a killjoy that radiates bad mojo." Levy bit the inside of her cheek as the man beside her narrowed his eyes and grumbled curses under his breath.

"I hope the thing gets shredded in the washer now."

"I think he hand washes it."

"Then I hope it doesn't air out right and grows mold."

"Sets it by an open window so the breeze can dry it."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and scrubbed a hand over his face. "You remind me of our youngest cousin- answer for everything and a pension for shooting my hopes in the face."

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but for her to smack his arm and toss her head back in a full laugh definitely was not a reaction on the list. Natsu's old hat was still stuck on backwards and her smile was the crack of a baseball bat against his senses. Like the crowd cheering in a domino effect of the bat's crack, a lopsided smile peeled across his own face.

Gajeel had only come to appease his cousin and _maybe_ for the overpriced vendor food (though he'd never admit that part), but with her whooping when Natsu got up to the plate and looking at Gajeel like _he's_ the one down there on the bases- he started to get the draw of the game.

Two bags of popcorn and at least three and a half hotdogs passed between them before it occurred to him to ask if she'll be at Natsu and Lucy's wedding. The ninth inning came screeched to an end as he opened his mouth, the umpire's safe echoed _'safe!'_ and stands' earth-shattering cheer drowning out everything as it crested to white noise.

She stood from her seat and Gajeel stood as well, opening his mouth to ask her for her number or if she's already got a plus one or _anything_ that'll keep them talking, but she beat him to it.

The faded cap on her head was back on straight and she flicked the brim up so she could look at him properly from her much shorter height. "See you next game Natsu gets free tickets?"

He shook is head and chuckled again, taking her offered hand for the second time and holding it a little tighter than the first. "No promises."

It was damn near impossible to stay _standing_ when she winked and turned away, bounding down the stadium stairs as she called out Natsu's name- waving the hat like it was the national flag when Natsu grinned up at her and lazily saluted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is my sorry attempt at a peace offering- a good ol' ficlet to assuage the lack of gym au update (again). Happy Independence Day, my fellow Americans. Stay safe and cool!


End file.
